Envidia
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Porque muy a pesar de que la odiaba, la detestaba por el simple hecho de no poder ser como ella... no podía evitar sentirse completa y cálida cuando la besaba ¿Por qué si la odia? One-shot Rin x SeeU


¿No les ha pasado que tienen unos ataques de inspiración repentinos? Eso me pasó ayer y como no tuve clases aproveche para escribir el pequeño Drabble/One-shot que me llego, aunque todavía tengo tarea que hacer -w-

Esta vez les traje una lectura Rin/SeeU, ya saben que adoro la pareja pero no me he dado el tiempo de escribir algo de ellas XD Pero bah, veremos a nuestra coreana un poco más diferente de lo que es, pero bueno, no los distraigo más para que puedan leer a gusto.

**Disclaimer: **No, Vocaloid no es mío ¡No se rían! ¬¬

* * *

**Envidia**

La casa Vocaloid había comenzado a crecer mucho a partir de los últimos años, en los cuales más y más integrantes del grupo se fueron integrando conforme YAMAHA sacaba a la venta sus bancos de voz.

Así trabajaba la empresa, cada que un nuevo personaje empezaba a venderse los mandaban a llamar para alojarlos aquí, una casa para ellos, donde podían convivir con sus demás compañeros de trabajo forjando ya varios lazos con ellos. Era pacifico hasta cierto punto, entre algunos no podían soportarse pero procuraban no armar un escándalo para que la prensa no viniera a fastidiar su "pacifica" vida.

Pero aun así, existían cosas que no podían ocultarse.

La carismática Vocaloid SeeU, conocida por su diseño pero más que nada por ser la primera Vocaloid coreana que también cantaba en japonés, se encontraba en la cocina sentada en la mesa bebiendo una de sus malteadas favoritas: Sabor uva. Como en casi todas las mañanas que regresaba de correr iba peinada con una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones de su rizado cabello andar sueltos, dándole un aire de rebeldía a su hermosa cabellera.

"La detesto tanto…"

Rin estaba en la sala, al parecer todavía no se percataba de la presencia de su compañera, por lo que seguía creyendo que era la única en la casa, los otros Vocaloid tenían trabajo que hacer en otros lados; como discos que grabar, entrevistas con la prensa, alguna gira por el mundo, en fin. Cosas de artistas. Y si las miradas asesinaran, la pobre Kagamine estaría sufriendo una lenta y dolorosa muerte por la mirada asesina que SeeU le dedicaba, quien sorbía su bebida con una mirada demasiado sombría.

Oh sí, SeeU odiaba tanto a esa joven de apenas dieciséis años, no por algún problema en el pasado: La odiaba porque a veces quería ser como ella, porque la envidiaba tanto.

Recuerda bien el día que llego a la casa Vocaloid, la calidez con la que Miku Hatsune, la gran Diva más famosa del grupo, la recibió en su nueva familia con los brazos abiertos esbozando una gran sonrisa.

"-Bienvenida a nuestra familia, SeeU-chan- Miku en lugar de estrecharle la mano como cualquier persona lo haría, para sorpresa de ella la atrapó en un cálido y efusivo abrazo que la dejo sin aliento. Segundos después se separó de ella -¡Esperemos que te agrade estar con nosotros!-

Era tan rara, nunca nadie en su vida, o por lo venos allá en su antiguo hogar en Corea del Sur, alguien se hubiera atrevido a tomarse ese tipo de confianzas con su persona.

A pesar de todo no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Hatsune-san! Me haría muy feliz poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes- "

Y esas palabras eran sinceras, o por lo menos deseaba con toda el alma que lo fueran y las pudiera cumplir para entrar de lleno en la familia que eran los Vocaloid. Pero, cuando trató de hacerse amiga de esa rubia de nombre Rin Kagamine, una chispa de un sentimiento desagradable se encendía cada que llegaba a verla pasar frente a su habitación.

"-¡Ouh, SeeU-chi! Si Lily no me hubiera retado a ir por esas ratas junto con Len, te juro que esto no hubiera pasado-

Aquel día en el que descubrió que de verdad no soportaba a la gemela, fue uno en el que estaban en su cuarto. Lily había visto pasar unas grandes ratas de alcantarilla colarse al gran jardín de la vivienda, por lo que al ver como los par de gemelos rubios alardeaban su valentía al miedoso de Kaito que temblaba del miedo mientras Gumi se reía de él con ganas, los reto a atraparlas y traerlas como prueba definitiva de eso solamente para que dejaran de molestarlo un rato.

La consecuencia de eso fue esta, al tropezar y golpearse con una de las rocas Rin se hizo varios raspones por el cuerpo, así que decidió acudir a su querida amiga coreana para que la ayudara ya que esta tenía algunos conocimientos médicos. Por lo que esta última estaba arrodillada frente a la rubia sentada en su cama, curando sus heridas con algodón, alcohol y gasas que tenía guardadas por si las dudas.

-Claro, Rinny, claro, culpa a Lily por tus heridas, eso las curara- Le dijo con sarcasmo, tratando de controlar esos impulsos de mezquindad que traía encima.

Rin río, una risa que descubrió que no le gustaba.

-Bueno, tienes razón. ¿Pero sabes una cosa?-

-Hum, te escucho ¿Qué cosa?-

-Si no hubiera caído ¡No habría podido pasar tiempo contigo como tanto me gusta!-

El tic en el ojo izquierdo de la coreana apareció de un momento a otro, eso no le gusto para nada. Más por un reflejo que por querer apretó más el algodón con alcohol en la rodilla de la pequeña rubia, sacando un quejido de dolor a hacerlo.

-¡Hey, tonta! Ten más cuidado con eso, siento que me quieres matar…-

-Perdóname, Rinny, no quiero hacer eso…- "No hoy" Pensó para sus adentros, volviendo a estar estable otra vez."

Acordarse de esa vez le tenía un mal sabor de boca. Pero se han de preguntar ustedes ¿Por qué odiarla si era tan linda y tierna? ¡Precisamente por eso no la soportaba!

Rin Kagamine era como una muñeca, la muñeca favorita de todos a la que cumplieran todos sus caprichitos si fuera posible. La tierna de la casa, la adorada hasta por Luka quien por lo regular no era muy cariñosa con alguien que no fuera Miku… pero con ella, la trataba como la hermanita que nunca tuvo. Gakupo junto con Meiko siempre la consentían, y siempre estaban al tanto de su seguridad siempre que salían de compras a algún lado.

Incluso, los nuevos como Maika o Yohioloid ya la tenían como una hermanita a la que hay que hacerle cariños todo el tiempo.

Ella era perfecta a los ojos de todos ¿Cómo no envidiar algo como eso? Era algo brusca en algunas cosas, pero podía ser toda una señorita cuando se proponía ir por lo que le interesase. Algo que SeeU nunca podría llegar a ser, por más que se esforzara no era lo suyo.

Por eso, nuevamente, la envidiaba.

Volviendo a la faceta tierna de señorita educada de Rin, siempre pensó que esa niña nada más la veía como una amiga cercana, recalcando eso… _creyó_. Con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de las señales que la joven le mandaba, las indirectas que le daba para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella y por supuesto, que le pusiera atención. A veces tomando los consejos de Miku que usó ella con Luka, o los de Meiko para el idiota de Kaito, o ya de plano crear su propio plan de seducción para atraer la atención de la coreana de diecisiete años.

Hubo un principio en el que sólo la ignoró, porque con esa información en su poder sentía que no soportaría en tratar mal a la Kagamine frente a todos, debía de ser cuidadosa con ese detalle.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que esta podría presentarse como una oportunidad de venganza hacia la rubia, no dudo "corresponderle" ni un minuto más.

"-Y-yo de verdad te quiero… mucho más de lo que te imaginas…- Recuerda el día que se le declaró fuera de un café que visitaron, sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate le parecían graciosas… sólo un poco –Creí que estaba mal lo que sentía… pero al hablar con Miku-chan sobre eso… creo que me gustaría ser mucho más que tu amiga… SeeU-

Ah, mugre Miku. Bueno, ya sabía qué hacer en ese entonces.

Fingió una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, una que la más pequeña no pudo ver porque en ese momento mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, intentando no verla. Con sigilo esfumó la poca distancia que las separaba a las dos, ya cerca de ella se agachó lo suficiente para que su cara quedara a la de la altura de la niña, pues Rin siempre ha sido muy bajita por naturaleza. La hizo mirarla a los ojos, y la pequeña no pudo reaccionar a los labios que se posaban sobre los suyos en ese instante.

Todo fue tan rápido.

-SeeU…- Susurró roja hasta las orejas, mirándola directamente a los ojos con algunas lágrimas de felicidad apareciendo por los suyos -¡SeeU!-

Ya sin más se abalanzó sobre ella para atraparla del cuello atrayéndola hacía un amoroso abrazo, no creyendo que sus sentimientos fueran de verdad correspondidos.

Devolverle el abrazo le costó horrores, pero estaba satisfecha por lo que estaba haciendo, era una buena forma de desquitarse con ella. Ahora podía jugar con esta muñeca a su antojo, porque eso es lo que hacen las niñas. Jugar con muñecas."

SeeU gruñó ante los recuerdos desagradables que surcaban su mente sin su permiso, realmente odiaba recordar aquello. Ahora molesta como no tienen idea, se paró de su silla dejando su malteada a medio terminar, con un pensamiento insano en mente.

Realmente necesitaba algo con qué desquitarse.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido camino hasta la sala donde Rin jugaba videojuegos, y esta al estar tan concentrada en ellos no paso por alto su presencia. Se sentó con tras de ella para rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos por detrás y recargar su mentón sobre su hombro, sacando un pequeño gemido de sorpresa mesclado con dolor por el brusco abrazó que recibió. SeeU la había abrazado muy fuerte, casi como queriendo romperla, maltratarla, lastimarla, pero no podía hacerlo porque se quedaría sin su muñeca favorita.

Una lástima.

-A-ah… SeeU-chan… no sabía que estabas aquí…- La verdad era difícil decirle algo, su novia estaba besando con mucha necesidad su cuello, para luego robarle un ardiente beso en los labios.

Ya sabía lo que quería, Rin no necesitaba ser adivina para adivinar sus intenciones con esas fogosas caricias que le estaba regalando. Estaban solas de todas formas, nadie podría darse cuenta, así que esto no estaba del todo mal… o al menos quería creerlo de alguna manera. Ojala los demás lleguen un poco más tarde de lo planeado.

Crean o no esa era su manera de desquitar todas sus molestias, no hace falta decir que era. Pero muy a pesar de todo eso de que la detestaba, SeeU extrañamente sentía una calma que jamás sentía de ninguna otra manera cuando Rin la besaba o abrazaba, como si todos sus males se esfumaran de forma repentina con esas simples caricias.

Será que…. ¿También la quiere? ¡No, de ninguna manera! Rin Kagamine era sólo una muñeca desechable que todavía no tiraba…

Una que ha olvidado tirar durante un año que llevan de relación.

* * *

Yyyyyy, ¿Qué les pareció? Leí algo por ahí que me inspiró para escribir este pequeño relato, así que no pude esperar para subirlo apenas terminarlo nwn

Me sentí un poco rara escribiendo esto, pero no pude evitar pensar que todos tenemos nuestro lado malo. No sé si a ustedes les haya llegado a pasar como a mí, de esas veces que decimos odiar a una persona cuando en verdad no podemos evitar amarla con todo nuestro corazón. Ahora paso por eso, pero no así como SeeU, no tan _intenso _jajaja XD

Espero mucho que les haya gustado. ¿Algún review?


End file.
